CJSellers
CJSellers(Kayfabe) (born May 20, 1989)is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name CJSellers or CJ.. He currently wrestles for 2 company's including WFF, and ECW TV. He also currently owns ICW. Before Joining the leagues he is currently in today, he got his start in WWE. His initial on screen character was someone who was hated so much of the other stars that everyone wanted a piece of him, even a lot of the World Champions but his run in WWE only last about 4 months. Overall CJSellers is a 3 time World Champion. To interact with CJSellers, You can find him at this link; http://www.youtube.com/user/cjsellers2000 Former Wrestling Companies World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) CJSellers had a brief run with WWE in the middle of 2005. He feuded with World Champion Triple H and eventually began to be in the main event spot. Despite him not being able to win any championships, CJSellers was voted "Most Rising Superstar of 2005" by the WWE fans. He was released 4 months later though after his last match which he defeated Triple H for a #1 Contender's Spot for the World Heavyweight Championship. Batista was then announced as replacement and went to defeat Triple H for the World Championship. Current Leagues Wrestling Franchise Federation After his release, CJSellers began his own wrestling company. He bought out a former wrestling territory in Detroit that was formely named Detroit Championship Wrestling but renamed it Wrestling Franchise Federation. He signed back many former superstars after DCW shut down such as Sean, Brett Viper, Jason Staten and many others. WFF made their debut on October 13, 2008 with a 5 star rating for the first couple of episodes. He and AJ Styles were once former World Tag Team Champions. He then started moving up in the business with him being owner and wrestler. He also won the WFF World Heavyweight Championship during a Raw show. After developing ECW: Extreme Circuit Wrestling, things started changing for Shannon X now Shannon Silervia. He was a fast rising superstar being traded to Raw and feuded with CJSellers. They had a long rivalry that started with CJSellers' ex-girlfriend Breanna Styles who is a former diva and leading up to WFF WrestleMania I. CJSellers lost the World Hvt. Championship a month before WrestleMania and gained it back at WrestleMania. This was then when former DCW Owner Joel Engleman returned and took full control over WFF since CJSellers was a champion, and wrestler. So the rights to the WFF were given to Engleman. During his feud with Shannon X, CJSellers would go on to lose the World Championship. Joel Engleman then announced to the WFF Universe and CJSellers that he had given Shannon X full ownership of the company which saw Shannon X's first act was to fire CJSellers. It wasn't too long before CJSellers returned and announced his ownership of ECW. There was a brief hiatus from WFF until their return. After CJSellers announced his return at the WFF Royal Rumble 2009, he went on to win the WFF, ECW, and World Heavyweight Championships all in one night making him the first ever Triple Crown Champion. He then chose to keep the World Championship and stay on Raw. Not too long after that saw a change in ratings and views. Then it was announced that Wrestling Franchise federation would close down. They eventually return for their One-Year-Anniversary (using the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 game) which saw CJSellers turn heel for the first time after he sided with then World Hvt. Champion Shannon X and former WWE rival Larry Heightson. They established the WFF Nation of Domination. Once again, WFF saw the same stuff with views and ratings so they decided to close down during November of 2009. Return The WFF made a 4 month long return on March 14, 2010 with WFF No Way Out which saw CJSellers become a heel again after mocking SMF's Original Stable team and created the Original Stable No. 10. He teamed with Styles and they were announced as official WFF World Tag Team Championships holders. It wouldnt be long after 4 days after their return that CJSellers announced the hiatus of WFF so he can focus on other projects such as his return e-fed Intercontinental Championship Wrestling. Intercontinental Championship Wrestling During April 2009, ICW was announced as the new and innovative e-fed show that CJSellers had created. It was basically what WWE's NXT show was. They feuded with WFF over ratings and eventually battled at WFF Backlash II with a inter-promotional ratings wars. The event scored a 5 star rating with over 100 views...alot since WFF's debut episode. ICW then quietly along with WFF and ECW closed down on May 18, 2009 which was basically the first announcement CJSellers made that he would be quitting CAW or E-Fed.They eventually were announced and returned on March 14, 2010 at ICW Backlash 2 with the official theme song for the event Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. ECW TV CJSellers announced on March 15, 2010 that he would be opening up a new e-fed called ECW TV. CJSellers and AJ Cage made their official ECW TV debut on the first show of ECW TV by attacking Tommy Dreamer from behind, thus making them heels. They had since then started a feud with Anti-ECW as well as CJSellers starting a rivalry with Tommy Dreamer. Champions and Accomplishments *'Wrestling Franchise Federation' ** WFF Championship (1 Time) ** WFF World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) ** ECW Championship (1 Time) ** WFF World Tag Team Championships (2 Times;Current) ** WFF Intercontinental Championship (3 Times) ** WCW Classic World Championship (1 Time) ** CS Championship (1 Time)(Last) ** 1x Triple Crown Champion (1 Time) In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures *CKO (October 2009 - Present) *Spear (2010 - Present) **The CKO (WWE) (2005) **Punt Kick (WFF) (2008 - 2009) *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Lariat **Running Facebuster to Knee **Missile Dropkick **Running Neckbreaker **Dropkick **Different versions of STO **Belly to Belly Suplex **Cyclone **CS Check (Mic Check) **Buzzsaw Shuffle Kick **Dream Street **Suplex **Cross Rhodes **DDT **Backbreaker **Body Splash - Diving splash **STFU **Sharpshooter **Running shoulder block **Frog Splash (Used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) (2010 - Present) Wrestling Themes **"Voices" by Rev Theory **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive" **"Know Your Role" by Jim Johnston **"If You Smell..." by Jim Johnston Category:Template Category:Featured Articles